Claude Monet
|nascimento_local =Paris |morte_data = }} |morte_local =Giverny, |nacionalidade = Francês |ocupação =Pintor |movimento_estético =Impressionismo |principais_trabalhos=''Impressão, nascer do sol'' Femmes au jardin Banhistas na Grenouillière }} Oscar-Claude Monet (Paris, — Giverny, ) foi um pintor francês e o mais célebre entre os pintores impressionistas.House, John, et al.: Monet in the 20th century, page 2, Yale University Press, 1998. O termo impressionismo surgiu devido a um dos primeiros quadros de Monet, Impressão, nascer do sol", quando de uma crítica feita ao quadro pelo pintor e escritor Louis Leroy: "Impressão, nascer do Sol” – eu bem o sabia! Pensava eu, justamente, se estou impressionado é porque há lá uma impressão. E que liberdade, que suavidade de pincel! Um papel de parede é mais elaborado que esta cena marinha.. A expressão foi usada originalmente de forma pejorativa, mas Monet e seus colegas adotaram o título, sabendo da revolução que estavam iniciando na pintura. Primeiros anos thumb|esquerda|''[[Mulheres no jardim'' de 1866.]] Claude Monet nasceu em Paris, em 14 de novembro de 1840 na 9º arrondissement.P. Tucker Claude Monet: Life and Art, p. 5 Seu pai, Claude - Auguste, tinha uma mercearia modesta. Aos cinco anos, sua família mudou-se para Le Havre, na Normandia. Seu pai desejava que Claude continuasse no comércio da família, mas ele desejava pintar. Foi a sua tia Marie-Jeanne Lecadre que o apoiou a seguir a carreira artística, pois ela fora também pintora. Em 1851, Monet entrou para a escola secundária de artes e acabou se tornando conhecido na cidade pelas caricaturas que fazia. Nas praias da Normandia, Monet conheceu, por volta de 1856, Eugène Boudin, um artista que trabalhava extensivamente com pintura ao ar livre nessas mesmas praias, e que lhe ensinou algumas técnicas ao ar livre. Em 24 de janeiro de 1854, sua mãe morreu e, aos 16 anos, Monet abandonou a escola e foi morar com sua tia Marie-Jeanne Lecadre. Em 1857, Monet foi para Paris estudar pintura, e foi aí que conheceu a sua primeira mulher, Camila. Monet retratou-a muitas vezes, em quadros onde ela aparecia mais do que uma vez na mesma pintura. Estudar a arte Em 1859 Monet mudou-se para Paris. Frequentava muito a academia suíça de Paris onde copiava os grandes pintores. Em 1861 foi obrigado a servir no Exército na Argélia. Sua tia Lecadre concordou em conseguir sua dispensa do serviço caso Monet se comprometesse a cursar arte na universidade. Deixou o exército, mas não lhe agradou o tradicionalismo da pintura acadêmica. Decepcionado com o ensino da pintura acadêmica na Universidade, em 1862 ele foi estudar artes com Charles Gleyer em Paris, onde conheceu Camille Pissarro e Gustave Courbet. Juntos desenvolveram a técnica de pintar o efeito das luzes com rápidas pinceladas, o que mais tarde seria conhecido como impressionismo. Carreira artística Em 1863, ajudado por seu amigo, Monet alugou um pequeno estúdio em Paris. No mesmo ano, Monet entraria para o Salão oficial de pintura de Paris: "Estuário do Sena" e "Ponte sobre Hève na Vazante". No ano seguinte, Monet novamente expôs duas telas no salão de Paris: "Camille" ou "O vestido verde" e "A floresta em Fontainebleu". A tela "O vestido verde" recebeu grandes elogios por parte dos críticos e ganhou um prêmio no salão de Paris. Em "Camille", Monet retratou Camille Doncieux, que se tornaria sua futura mulher. No ano de 1867, Monet tentou inscrever a obra "Mulheres no Jardim" no Salão, que não a aceitou. A tela era tão grande que ele construiu uma vala para poder enterrar a parte inferior e atingir a parte superior da tela ao pintar. No mesmo ano, Monet e Camille teriam seu primeiro filho, Jean. thumb|direita|220px|''Casa de Monet em Argenteuil''. Em 1868, Monet entrou em dificuldades financeiras, teve um quadro inscrito no Salão de Paris, "Navio deixando o cais de Le Havre", que recebeu uma crítica negativa. Recebeu, no mesmo ano, medalha de prata na Exposição Marítima Internacional de Le Havre pela tela "O molhe de Le Havre". Em 1870, Camille e Monet se casaram três anos após o nascimento do primeiro filho do casal. No mesmo ano, com o início da guerra franco-prussiana, Monet e sua família se refugiaram em Londres. De volta à França e com o pai já morto, refugiar-se em Le Havre não o atraía mais, por isso Monet mudou-se para Argenteuil, onde passou a receber seus amigos impressionistas (Édouard Manet, Pierre-Auguste Renoir, Alfred Sisley e outros). Na cidade, o rio Sena e as belas paisagens serviram de inspiração para numerosos quadros de Monet e seus amigos que puderam pintar ao ar livre. thumb|esquerda|''[[Impressão, nascer do sol.]] Em 1872 Monet pintou ''Impressão, nascer do sol (Impression: Soleil Levant (atualmente no Museu Marmottan de Paris), uma paisagem do Havre, exibida na primeira exposição impressionista de 1874. O quadro deu origem ao nome usado para definir o movimento impressionista. Em 1878, Monet mudou-se para Paris com a família devido a crise financeira. No mesmo ano, nasceria seu segundo filho, Michel. Em férias com o casal Hoschédé, Monet acabou apaixonando-se pela mulher do Sr. Hoschédé, Alice. Um ano depois, Camille Doncieux morreu de câncer aos trinta e dois anos de idade. Em 1883, Monet mudou-se para Giverny, na Normandia. Monet trocava correspondência com Alice até a morte de seu marido em 1891. No ano seguinte ele e Alice Hoschédé casaram-se. Na década após o seu casamento, Monet pintou uma série de imagens da Catedral de Rouen em vários horários e pontos de vista diferentes. Vinte pinturas da catedral foram exibidas na galeria Durand-Ruel em 1895. Ele também fez uma série de pinturas de pilhas de feno. Em 1899, Monet pintou em Giverny a famosas série de quadros chamadas "Nenúfares". Em sua propriedade em Giverny, Monet tinha um lago e uma pequena ponte japonesa que inspirou a série de nenúfares. Estas obras quando foram expostas fizeram grande sucesso. Era o reconhecimento tardio de um gênio da pintura. Monet ao pintar Nenúfares se baseou no lago e a ponte japonesa de sua própria casa, no outono, porque era nessa época do ano em que as flores caiam sobre o lago criando uma linda visão na qual Monet resolveu pintar. A técnica de Monet para pintar quadros era bastante peculiar para as pessoas e outros artistas que o viam pintando, mas a técnica de Monet desenvolvida na época foi considerada mais tarde como umas das mais belas do mundo, que é o impressionismo, que aparenta ser de perto apenas borrões mas ao distanciar a visão, o quadro se forma nitidamente. Últimos anos thumb|''Catedral em Rouen''. thumb|''Nenúfares''. Monet teve uma catarata no fim da sua vida. A doença o atacou por causa das muitas horas com seus olhos expostos ao sol, pois gostava de pintar ao ar livre em diferentes horários do dia e em várias épocas do ano, o que foi outra característica do Impressionismo. Durante sua doença Monet não parou de pintar, - usou nessa época de sua vida cores mais fortes como o vermelho-carne e vermelho goiaba, cor tijolo, entre outros verdes, rosas, vermelhos e cores mais fortes. Em 1911, com o falecimento de Alice e seu problema de visão, Monet perdeu um pouco a vontade de viver e pintar. Sua vontade só seria animada com a amizade de Georges Clémenceau, que lhe escrevia cartas de apoio. Monet morreu em 1926 e está enterrado no cemitério da igreja de Giverny, departamento de Eure, na Alta Normandia, norte de França. Obras Entre as muitas obras de Monet, podem destacar-se: * Eglise de Vétheuil * Banhistas na Grenouillière * Coin d' atelier * Femme assise sur un banc * Femme en blanc au jardin * Femmes au jardin * Impression, soleil levant * La Pont Neuf * La Seine à Asnières * Les bateaux rouges * Madame Monet en costume japonais * Nenúfares (1904) * Nature morte avec melon * Le Bassin aux Nymphéas * Regata em Argenteuil * Dans La Prairie Leitura adicional * Howard, Michael The Treasures of Monet. (Musée Marmottan Monet, Paris, 2007). * Kendall, Richard Monet by Himself, (Macdonald & Co 1989, updated Time Warner Books 2004), ISBN 0-316-72801-2 * Tucker, Paul Hayes, Monet in the '90s. (Museum of Fine Arts in association with Yale University Press, New Haven and London, 1989). * Tucker, Paul Hayes Claude Monet: Life and Art Amilcare Pizzi, Italy 1995 ISBN 0-300-06298-2 * Tucker, Paul Hayes, Monet in the 20th century. (Royal Academy of Arts, London, Museum of Fine Arts, Boston and Yale University press. 1998). Ver também * Museu Marmottan Monet Categoria:Pintores do impressionismo Categoria:Pintores da França Categoria:Naturais de Paris als:Claude Monet ar:كلود مونيه ast:Claude Monet az:Klod Mone bat-smg:Kluods Muonė be:Клод Манэ be-x-old:Клёд Манэ bg:Клод Моне bn:ক্লোদ মনে bo:ཁ་ལའོ་ཊ་མོ་ནེ། bpy:ক্লদ মনে br:Claude Monet bs:Claude Monet ca:Claude Monet cbk-zam:Claude Monet cs:Claude Monet cy:Claude Monet da:Claude Monet de:Claude Monet el:Κλοντ Μονέ en:Claude Monet eo:Claude Monet es:Claude Monet et:Claude Monet eu:Claude Monet fa:کلود مونه fi:Claude Monet fr:Claude Monet fy:Claude Monet ga:Claude Monet gan:摩內 gl:Claude Monet he:קלוד מונה hi:क्लाद मोने hr:Claude Monet hu:Claude Monet hy:Կլոդ Մոնե id:Claude Monet io:Claude Monet is:Claude Monet it:Claude Monet ja:クロード・モネ jv:Claude Monet ka:კლოდ მონე kl:Claude Monet ko:클로드 모네 la:Claudius Monet lad:Claude Monet lb:Claude Monet li:Claude Monet lt:Claude Monet lv:Klods Monē mk:Клод Моне mr:क्लोद मोने ms:Claude Monet mwl:Claude Monet nds:Claude Monet new:क्लाउड मोनेट nl:Claude Monet nn:Claude Monet no:Claude Monet nrm:Claude Monet oc:Claude Monet pag:Claude Monet pl:Claude Monet pnb:کلاڈ مونے qu:Claude Monet ro:Claude Monet ru:Моне, Клод scn:Claude Monet sh:Claude Monet simple:Claude Monet sk:Claude Monet sl:Claude Monet so:Claude Monet sr:Клод Моне stq:Claude Monet sv:Claude Monet ta:கிளாடு மோனெ th:โกลด มอแน tl:Claude Monet tr:Claude Monet uk:Клод Моне uz:Claude Monet vi:Claude Monet war:Claude Monet yi:קלאד מאנע yo:Claude Monet zh:克洛德·莫奈 zh-min-nan:Claude Monet zh-yue:莫奈